Aura Master
by Dave37
Summary: Ash Ketchum was an average teenager but his life changes when he is called by Pokemon but in order to save the world, changes are needed Fem Ash X Oc
1. The Dreams

**Aura Masters  
><strong>Chapter 1  
>by yournamehere98000<br>"Ash, please try and pay attention! This is on your test tomorrow, and you're in no position to fail another test!" Mrs. Rockenet shamelessly announced in front of all 30 students in her class. Everyone in the class, besides Ash, mustered a chuckle at this comment. Ash, through his embarrassment, sat up and tried to pay more attention. The problem was, however, Math wasn't his favorite subject. In fact, he was currently on the brink of failing. He could grasp the idea of it, and he could see clearly where the applications fit into the real world. It was just, he was a **terrible** test taker. Though, the teacher thought differently. Mrs. Rockenet thought it was because he never once stared at the chalkboard. The last thought in her mind as she stood before the class was that maybe Ash was an Auditory leaner, that he could learn better through hearing. Whatever the case may be, he needed to pull his grades up.

After a brief meeting with his math teacher after class about his tests, Ash was done for the day and headed home. He felt so relieved that his day was about to end that he could barely contain himself. He just wanted to relax on the couch and not do anything. After a thirty minute walk home, Ash let himself in and plopped his stuff down in his room.  
>"Mom, I'm home!" He called. Ash could faintly hear his Mom greeting him. Ash went downstairs and was about to relax on the couch, when he felt rather strange. It was almost as if he was growing and changing, but he knew he wasn't and simply let the moment pass.<br>"Welcome home, Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said again while hugging her son.  
>"Hi Mom." Ash replied. He didn't feel like saying much, but he knew the inevitable question would come from his mother's lips.<br>"So, how is your math class? All right, I hope." Mrs. Ketchum asked. There it is, Ash knew he couldn't avoid that one. Of course, his Mom had asked him this same question so many times, it had almost become routine.  
>"Oh, it's going okay. Mrs. Rockenet said she would let me take tomorrow's test in her office." Ash said confidently.<br>"That's great dear. I'm glad she's letting you bump your grade up." Mrs. Ketchum said.  
>"Yeah, I am too." Ash agreed.<br>"You want some dinner?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
>"Yes please!" Ash exclaimed, nodding his head vigorously. His Mom made the best dinner! It always brought his mood up, even if he had a crappy day at school.<p>

After dinner, Ash rubbed his tummy. The food was so delicious he had to hold himself back from eating too much.  
>"That was some good Steak and Potatoes Mom." He finally said with a belch. Mrs. Ketchum smiled back at him and said:<br>"Excuse you. Well, anyway, I'm glad you liked it dear." Mrs. Ketchum let out a quiet belch, but still audible.  
>"Excuse you, Mom." Ash said. Ash and his Mom both shared a laugh. Afterwards, Ash had grabbed the TV remote and flipped channels until he found his favorite show.<br>"You have just enough time to watch your show, but then I want you to brush and floss your teeth and go to bed." Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile as she looked him in the eyes from behind the couch.  
>"Oh, okay Mom." Ash grunted.<br>"Thanks, hon." Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile. Ash saw his Mom go up the stairs and then continued to his TV show.

After his show, Ash went upstairs to get ready for bed. After he had taken a shower, and brushed and flossed his teeth Ash had proceeded to go to bed.  
>"Goodnight, Mom." He called down the hallway.<br>"Goodnight, Ash." Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
>"I just wish I could pass my test tomorrow…" Ash mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.<p>

Instantly, Ash appeared to be in a giant hallway looking toward a pedestal of some kind. The hallway was long, extending behind him as far as he could see. Running along down the center of this hall was a red carpet with a regal looking pattern on it. The pattern was a sequence of colored dots that repeated itself down the length of the carpet. The design had one massive white dot almost extending out to both edges of the carpet, followed by two dots, one pink and one blue, which had about an inch of space between them but still did not reach the ends of the carpet. These two dots were then followed by a row of three, one light blue, one yellow, and one the same pink as above. Ash had no idea what this symbol meant, but he walked the length of the carpet until he reached the pedestal.

"WHO GOES THERE? WHO DARE ENTER MY REALM UNANNOUNCED?" The voice asked in a booming voice that made Ash cringe and cover his ears.  
>"Uh…me, Ash Ketchum!" He said, trying to sound confident, when in reality he would've pissed himself. The creature that caused Ash to announce himself turned around. The creature stood on all fours and had a white body with a grayish underbelly and elaborate looking wings that appeared to be there just for show and didn't look functional in the least. The creature's presence was intimidating, but it wasn't as scary as before. The creature looked down at Ash: Was this puny thing really the one he called for when he told Mew he needed a hero? Surely he wasn't. The creature assumed the real hero would come booming through the end of the hallway, ask what the task was, and then leave with as much presence as he came in with. So the creature waited. After a while, he sighed.<p>

"Surely you jest?" The creature asked, leaning his head in close. Ash shook his head.  
>"Fine, I guess you'll do. I AM IN NEED OF A HERO, ACTUALLY WE ALL ARE!" The voice boomed.<br>"All of who?" Ash asked. Unless he was mistaken, there were no beings in the hall with the creature.  
>"ALL OF WHO YOU ASK? ALL OF US, US POKÉMON!" The voice boomed again.<br>"Pokémon?" Ash asked. The white monster standing before Ash nodded.  
>"But what are Pokémon?" He asked.<br>"POKÉMON ARE THE CREATURES THAT RULE MY WORLD, OF WHICH I AM ONE TOO! OF A RELATED DISCUSSION, I AM THE ONE CALLED ARCEUS!" Arceus boomed.  
>"Wait, so I'm not in the Human World?" Ash asked, quite confused.<br>"WELL…NO, NOT REALLY! YOU'RE IN MY GREAT HALL, WHICH IS INBETWEEN YOUR WORLD AND MINE!" Arceus explained. Before Ash could interject, he continued:  
>"I CALLED FOR A HERO AND I WAS SENT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY?" Arceus asked. Ash shrugged and then shook his head:<br>"No, why, what do you need?"  
>"I AND ALL THE BEINGS OF MY WORLD NEED YOUR HELP! WE NEED A HERO TO SAVE US FROM THE ONES THAT CALL THEMSELVES OMEGA!" Arceus explained further.<br>"Omega?" Ash interjected.  
>"YES. OMEGA IS A TROOP OF EVIL POKÉMON BENT ON OVERTAKING ME AND THE OTHER FIVE TRUE LEGENDARIES AND TAKING OVER THIS WORLD AS WELL AS YOURS! AS OF THEIR GOAL, I DO NOT KNOW!" Arceus seemed to shudder after he said this. 'He couldn't possibly be scared could he?' Ash thought.<br>"But, if you're True Legendaries, as you say, couldn't you just stop them with a stomp of your feet or something?" Ash asked.  
>"I'M AFRAID THAT IS FAR TOO COMPLICTED, ASH! THE POKÉMON THAT HAVE SIDED WITH OMEGA HAVE HELPED THEIR LEADER TO TAKE SOME THINGS THAT BELONG IN THIS PALACE!" Arceus said.<br>"What did they take?" Ash asked.  
>"THE OMEGA POKEMON HAVE TAKEN THE LUSTROUS AND ADAMANT ORBS!" Arceus said with slight discomfort.<br>"Well, what do those do? This temple seems pretty impressive without them." Ash said haphazardly.  
>"<strong>FOOL!<strong> DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE OMEGA HAS CONTROL OVER THOSE TWO ORBS? THEY HAVE CONTROL OVER DIALGA AND PALKIA, THE RULERS OF TIME AND SPACE! WITHOUT THOSE TWO ORBS HERE, AT THE GREAT HALL, THE BORDER BETWEEN YOUR WORLD AND MINE WILL CEASE TO EXIST! THIS PALACE WILL ALSO CEASE TO EXIST! BY THOSE TWO ORBS NOT BEING HERE, DARKRAI GETS WHAT HE WANTS: TO RULE BOTH WORLDS AND HAVE HUMANS AND POKÉMON ALIKE DO HIS BIDDING!" Arceus boomed in a voice that spread throughout the Great Hall and blew Ash backward about 30 feet.  
>"D-D-Darkrai?" Ash shuddered in fear. The name sent a chill down his spine and made him feel a cold breeze even though he heard no wind. Arceus gave a slow and solemn nod:<br>"Darkrai is the evil one who leads the Omega. His very nature is dark and mischievous. As I said before, he wants to take over both the Pokémon World and the Human world and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants!" Arceus was now speaking in a quieter, more serious tone. Ash's eyes shook with absolute fear and his entire body was encased in a chill that silenced him and scared him to death.  
>"W-W-What do you want me to do?" He finally asked, still scared to the core by Arceus' words.<br>"I would like you to come and find me." Arceus said.  
>"But what if Darkrai tries to find you?" Ash asked.<br>"Do not worry, Darkrai does not yet know of your existence so I doubt he will come." Arceus explained.  
>"One last question: How do I get to this place?" Ash asked, noticing his body was now somewhat see-through. He figured he was waking up and didn't have much time.<br>"If you use the power granted to everyone of your kind but not known by most, you will be transported here." Arceus said. He was looking up now because Ash was floating and becoming more transparent. Before Ash could ask Arceus what he was talking about, he woke up. Actually, he was startled awake and sat up in bed.

Ash looked at his clock: 6:30. It was almost time to go to school; he had just enough time to shower. He got up and staggered to the shower. As he walked into the shower with a change of clothes, Ash discovered he now had a slight headache. Minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, turned the water off, and put his change of clothes on. While he was, he couldn't help but remember what Arceus' last words were: "If you use the power granted to everyone of your kind but not known by most, you will be transported here." What did Arceus mean by 'power granted to everyone of your kind but not known by most' and how had this power been forgotten? The questions forming around this one in his head made his headache even worse. Ash decided to let It go for now, after all it was a school day, he couldn't be late. As an afterthought, he remembered he was 16, he got his license last week, he could drive. 'No,' he thought, 'if I ride the bus I'll get to school sooner.' Ash ran downstairs in a hurry, swallowed some ibuprofen with a tall glass of orange juice, and was about to rush out the door when he heard someone come downstairs.  
>"Ash, don't forget to eat something." Mrs. Ketchum said with a plate full of one of his favorites: bacon filled pancake with peanut butter and maple syrup.<br>"Thanks Mom." Ash said after he finished, bolting out the door with his backpack. Mrs. Ketchum could only smile as her son boarded the school bus just in time. As Ash rode the bus into school, his mind was elsewhere, in the Pokémon World. 

Aura Masters  
>Chapter 2<p>

Ash's day went rather smoothly: he was able to concentrate on his schoolwork, study for the test until he felt comfortable, and block out all thoughts of his dream from the night before. For the time being, he was relaxing in the Study Hall he had before Math. Ash had just finished studying for his Math test, when the girl sitting next to him decided to start up a conversation:  
>"The test today is gonna be brutal! She's asking us to remember too much, I can barely get the basics down. How do you feel about the test, Ash?" The girl exclaimed.<br>"I feel pretty good, actually. I just hope my brain doesn't lock shut when I get the test."  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean. On the last couple of tests, I've known everything beforehand, but when she passes them out my mind goes blank." The girl agreed with a smile.<br>"Well, Kate, do you want my help?" Ash asked.

Kate Downsley had known Ash practically since he was born. They were always friendly to each other. In fact, the first day of preschool, Kate was as frightened as could be. Not even thinking about it, Ash reached out his hand and offered to hold her hand as they went inside. She gladly accepted, and from then on Ash and Kate were best friends. Throughout their grade school careers together, they got to know each other even better than brother and sister. However, once Ash had got to the 9th grade, he noticed something odd, Kate Downsley looked hot. Maybe he was surprised that she had become somewhat popular, or in total mess because of his hormones, but one day he decided to ask her out to dinner.  
>"Sure thing, Ash. To be honest I hadn't seen you all day today until now, even though we have three classes together. Where were you?" She had asked. This caused Ash to blush heavily.<br>"Well…um…I was…I-" Kate cut him off:  
>"Oh, I think I get it. You're too nervous to talk to me because you think I'm beautiful right?" Ash nodded as fast as his neck muscles could take; after all, he had been assigned seating in the back of those old mini-auditorium sized rooms and had had to lean forward just to see the board.<br>"I've gotten that a lot today, but I didn't believe any of them until just now. How about Viridian Sushi at 8:30? If you get to my house at around 7:00, we could even walk there together." Kate offered.  
>"O-o-okay, I'll see you then?" Ash hesitantly stammered.<br>"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Kate said as she left for the bus ride home. Before she did though, she remembered to get something out of her locker. She fumbled through her locker while Ash was still standing there like an idiot.  
>"Sit with me on the bus?" Kate offered. Ash nodded. While sitting next to Kate on the bus, both of them knew their friendship probably wouldn't be the same.<p>

"Yeah, can you help me with this question?" Kate asked. She showed Ash the problem she was stuck on in her review packet. As Ash was helping her, he realized he had gotten stuck on this question the night before last also. Ash flipped through his notes and showed and explained the page where he did the work out.  
>"Thanks." Kate said as they packed up for their last class together this year. They both felt prepared for the test and that nothing could shake them. As they walked up to the door of their last class for the day, Ash lay back to relax on the lockers until Mrs. Rockenet came by to open up the classroom.<br>"You ready for this test, Ash?" The teacher asked. Ash slowly nodded, he didn't want to trick himself into being overconfident, nor sell himself short. Mrs. Rockenet took his silence as a good thing and mumbled to herself as she opened the classroom, which for some odd reason was locked that day. Ash was about to go in the classroom, when he felt a cold hand stop him. He froze, almost literally too, and spun around.  
>"What is it, Kate?" He asked.<br>"Good luck, Ash." Kate cheered as she hugged onto his 5 foot 6 inch frame.  
>"Aw, thank you Kate, you too." Ash replied. Kate smiled and boosted her body up three inches to peck him on the cheek before they entered the classroom, still on time for class.<p>

After the test, Kate and Ash were the last two to leave, purely by coincidence. As they got the stuff they needed from their lockers for homework, they passed by Ash's first because it was further from where the buses were, Kate and Ash boarded the bus and chose to sit together on the ride home. When the bus got to Ash's house, Kate quickly asked:  
>"Do you think your Mom would mind if I came home with you?"<br>"Nah, I don't think so, but phone your Dad first." Ash warned. Kate phoned her Dad after she got off the bus. A few moments later, she closed her phone.  
>"He said for me to just be home by 6:00, he wants me home for dinner." Kate announced.<br>"Cool, okay then. We could help each other with our homework if you want." Ash said as he walked up to the doorstep with Kate holding his hand. Ash knocked on the door, which he knew was locked. Mrs. Ketchum came to the door and saw her son and Kate standing there.  
>"Well, come on in you two." She remarked with a smile.<br>"It's been awhile since you were over here last hasn't it Kate?" She continued. Kate nodded.  
>"So, what's going on? Homework, Relaxing, Sex?"<br>"MOM, Please!" Ash interjected. Mrs. Ketchum grew an apologetic frown on her face.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just Kate hasn't been over here in so long."<br>"No, nothing like that Mrs. Ketchum, we're just going to do our homework." Kate said.  
>"Oh, okay. Well don't let my son's perverted Mom distract you!" Mrs. Ketchum said in a joking tone of voice. Ash and Kate joined her in laughing and then set up their homework on the dining room table.<p>

Just before dinner, Ash helped Kate gather all of her stuff to go home and met her at the door.  
>"Do you want me to walk you home, Kate?" Ash asked.<br>"No, I think-" Kate cut herself off. She just now realized how dark it had gotten.  
>"Actually, yes, would you mind?" Kate restated.<br>"No, of course not. Mom, I'm going to walk Kate home, I'll be late for dinner." Ash called.  
>"Okay sweetie. Hey, are you gonna need a flashlight?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Ash looked behind him to confirm his thought:<br>"Yeah, a flashlight wouldn't be a bad idea." Ash called up the stairs. Soon after, Ash saw a flashlight flying through the air…well not really flying, more like falling toward his face! Ash was able to catch the flashlight in either case.  
>"Thanks, Mom!" Ash called before he left the house with Kate's hand in his.<p>

As they were walking, Kate was huddled up to Ash.  
>"You scared, Katie?" Ash asked.<br>"No! And you know I hate being called that!" Kate retorted. Ash had a smile on his face and he was rest assured that it was so dark Kate couldn't see his face. All of a sudden though, Ash felt a punch to the face.  
>"Good one Kate." Ash said, but heard no reply.<br>"Kate, so that's this broad's name is it? Well be sure to scream it to the heavens when I screw you. Heh heh heh." A masked thug said, shifting his attention from Ash to Kate.  
>"Let her go!" Ash screamed.<br>"Maybe if you can find me with that light of yours, I will. Or maybe I'll have my pants down over your girl, you never know!" The thug said, tauntingly.  
>"You better not!" Ash screamed as he frantically shone his flashlight to find the rapist. Minutes later, he was able to find the two of them by following the sound of Kate's scream. Sure enough, Ash found Kate on the ground, bloodied and beaten to the ground and the rapist standing over her in the latter position he mentioned earlier.<br>"Aw, dude that's so wrong!" Ash commented.  
>"Well then turn that stick of and listen to me fuck her." The thug taunted once more.<br>"NO!" Ash screamed.  
>"Fine, it's your choice. You can watch instead." The thug said.<br>"I choose neither!" Ash bellowed.  
>"Well then what are you gonna do, stop me? If you take another step I'll fuck her anyways!" The thug tormented.<br>"Don't you dare touch her!" Ash threatened.  
>"Or what? Forgive the pun, but you're screwed either way!" The thug cackled.<br>"ASH, HELP!" Kate managed to let out a blood curdling scream. The next thing Ash heard was near deafening silence and then something that sounded like a punch to the face.  
>"I SAID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ash bellowed. He was so angry right now, he couldn't take anymore. Almost by instinct, he moved his hands to aim at what seemed like nowhere and bright blue energy began swirling into an orb of light. As the orb formed, Ash could feel heat on his hands and let the heat build up to the point where, much like the anger still flowing within him, he couldn't take anymore. He finally shot it in a straight line at what, again, appeared to be nothing. Ash grabbed for the flashlight after a short pause and aimed it at Kate and ran over to her."<br>"Kate are you okay?" Ash asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
>"I'm fine, Ash." Kate said as she hugged him tight.<br>"By the way, what was that?" Kate asked after they began walking home again.  
>"What was what, the orb of blue energy? I have no idea." Ash said. Then it came to him: That must have been what Arceus meant.<br>"What's wrong, Ash?" Kate said when she noticed he went silent.  
>"N-nothing, I'm just glad I could save you from that man." Ash said. He hadn't told Kate about his dream. Right when he started thinking he should, Ash and Kate arrived at her doorstep.<br>"I am, too." Kate said as she pecked him on the cheek again. Just after that, Kate's Dad came to the door.  
>"Ah, Ash my boy, how are you?" He asked.<br>"I'm fine sir." Ash said hesitantly.  
>"What's with that grim face, son?" Mr. Downsley asked. Ash proceeded to tell him what happened on the walk home.<br>"Well, I'm just glad you brought my girl home safe, Ash. And it's a good thing you decided to get that flashlight from your Mom, huh?" Mr. Downsley said. Ash chuckled nervously a bit:  
>"Yeah, it certainly was."<br>"Well, goodnight Ash and thank you." Mr. Downsley said.  
>"You're welcome and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow Kate." Ash said.<br>"Oh, you will, definitely." Kate said confidently with a smile. Ash waved as Mr. Downsley and his daughter waved back as he left waving for home.

He couldn't believe how strange it was, rescuing his best friend like that. What was that ball of energy and how did it come to be, in the Human World no less? He figured it was the power Arceus was talking about, but what did that have to do with…well anything, really? Ash continued home, his head feeling heavy from all the thoughts in his head.


	2. The Friend

Aura Masters  
>Chapter 2<p>

Ash's day went rather smoothly: he was able to concentrate on his schoolwork, study for the test until he felt comfortable, and block out all thoughts of his dream from the night before. For the time being, he was relaxing in the Study Hall he had before Math. Ash had just finished studying for his Math test, when the girl sitting next to him decided to start up a conversation:  
>"The test today is gonna be brutal! She's asking us to remember too much, I can barely get the basics down. How do you feel about the test, Ash?" The girl exclaimed.<br>"I feel pretty good, actually. I just hope my brain doesn't lock shut when I get the test."  
>"Yeah, I know what you mean. On the last couple of tests, I've known everything beforehand, but when she passes them out my mind goes blank." The girl agreed with a smile.<br>"Well, Kate, do you want my help?" Ash asked.

Kate Downsley had known Ash practically since he was born. They were always friendly to each other. In fact, the first day of preschool, Kate was as frightened as could be. Not even thinking about it, Ash reached out his hand and offered to hold her hand as they went inside. She gladly accepted, and from then on Ash and Kate were best friends. Throughout their grade school careers together, they got to know each other even better than brother and sister. However, once Ash had got to the 9th grade, he noticed something odd, Kate Downsley looked hot. Maybe he was surprised that she had become somewhat popular, or in total mess because of his hormones, but one day he decided to ask her out to dinner.  
>"Sure thing, Ash. To be honest I hadn't seen you all day today until now, even though we have three classes together. Where were you?" She had asked. This caused Ash to blush heavily.<br>"Well…um…I was…I-" Kate cut him off:  
>"Oh, I think I get it. You're too nervous to talk to me because you think I'm beautiful right?" Ash nodded as fast as his neck muscles could take; after all, he had been assigned seating in the back of those old mini-auditorium sized rooms and had had to lean forward just to see the board.<br>"I've gotten that a lot today, but I didn't believe any of them until just now. How about Viridian Sushi at 8:30? If you get to my house at around 7:00, we could even walk there together." Kate offered.  
>"O-o-okay, I'll see you then?" Ash hesitantly stammered.<br>"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Kate said as she left for the bus ride home. Before she did though, she remembered to get something out of her locker. She fumbled through her locker while Ash was still standing there like an idiot.  
>"Sit with me on the bus?" Kate offered. Ash nodded. While sitting next to Kate on the bus, both of them knew their friendship probably wouldn't be the same.<p>

"Yeah, can you help me with this question?" Kate asked. She showed Ash the problem she was stuck on in her review packet. As Ash was helping her, he realized he had gotten stuck on this question the night before last also. Ash flipped through his notes and showed and explained the page where he did the work out.  
>"Thanks." Kate said as they packed up for their last class together this year. They both felt prepared for the test and that nothing could shake them. As they walked up to the door of their last class for the day, Ash lay back to relax on the lockers until Mrs. Rockenet came by to open up the classroom.<br>"You ready for this test, Ash?" The teacher asked. Ash slowly nodded, he didn't want to trick himself into being overconfident, nor sell himself short. Mrs. Rockenet took his silence as a good thing and mumbled to herself as she opened the classroom, which for some odd reason was locked that day. Ash was about to go in the classroom, when he felt a cold hand stop him. He froze, almost literally too, and spun around.  
>"What is it, Kate?" He asked.<br>"Good luck, Ash." Kate cheered as she hugged onto his 5 foot 6 inch frame.  
>"Aw, thank you Kate, you too." Ash replied. Kate smiled and boosted her body up three inches to peck him on the cheek before they entered the classroom, still on time for class.<p>

After the test, Kate and Ash were the last two to leave, purely by coincidence. As they got the stuff they needed from their lockers for homework, they passed by Ash's first because it was further from where the buses were, Kate and Ash boarded the bus and chose to sit together on the ride home. When the bus got to Ash's house, Kate quickly asked:  
>"Do you think your Mom would mind if I came home with you?"<br>"Nah, I don't think so, but phone your Dad first." Ash warned. Kate phoned her Dad after she got off the bus. A few moments later, she closed her phone.  
>"He said for me to just be home by 6:00, he wants me home for dinner." Kate announced.<br>"Cool, okay then. We could help each other with our homework if you want." Ash said as he walked up to the doorstep with Kate holding his hand. Ash knocked on the door, which he knew was locked. Mrs. Ketchum came to the door and saw her son and Kate standing there.  
>"Well, come on in you two." She remarked with a smile.<br>"It's been awhile since you were over here last hasn't it Kate?" She continued. Kate nodded.  
>"So, what's going on? Homework, Relaxing, Sex?"<br>"MOM, Please!" Ash interjected. Mrs. Ketchum grew an apologetic frown on her face.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just Kate hasn't been over here in so long."<br>"No, nothing like that Mrs. Ketchum, we're just going to do our homework." Kate said.  
>"Oh, okay. Well don't let my son's perverted Mom distract you!" Mrs. Ketchum said in a joking tone of voice. Ash and Kate joined her in laughing and then set up their homework on the dining room table.<p>

Just before dinner, Ash helped Kate gather all of her stuff to go home and met her at the door.  
>"Do you want me to walk you home, Kate?" Ash asked.<br>"No, I think-" Kate cut herself off. She just now realized how dark it had gotten.  
>"Actually, yes, would you mind?" Kate restated.<br>"No, of course not. Mom, I'm going to walk Kate home, I'll be late for dinner." Ash called.  
>"Okay sweetie. Hey, are you gonna need a flashlight?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Ash looked behind him to confirm his thought:<br>"Yeah, a flashlight wouldn't be a bad idea." Ash called up the stairs. Soon after, Ash saw a flashlight flying through the air…well not really flying, more like falling toward his face! Ash was able to catch the flashlight in either case.  
>"Thanks, Mom!" Ash called before he left the house with Kate's hand in his.<p>

As they were walking, Kate was huddled up to Ash.  
>"You scared, Katie?" Ash asked.<br>"No! And you know I hate being called that!" Kate retorted. Ash had a smile on his face and he was rest assured that it was so dark Kate couldn't see his face. All of a sudden though, Ash felt a punch to the face.  
>"Good one Kate." Ash said, but heard no reply.<br>"Kate, so that's this broad's name is it? Well be sure to scream it to the heavens when I screw you. Heh heh heh." A masked thug said, shifting his attention from Ash to Kate.  
>"Let her go!" Ash screamed.<br>"Maybe if you can find me with that light of yours, I will. Or maybe I'll have my pants down over your girl, you never know!" The thug said, tauntingly.  
>"You better not!" Ash screamed as he frantically shone his flashlight to find the rapist. Minutes later, he was able to find the two of them by following the sound of Kate's scream. Sure enough, Ash found Kate on the ground, bloodied and beaten to the ground and the rapist standing over her in the latter position he mentioned earlier.<br>"Aw, dude that's so wrong!" Ash commented.  
>"Well then turn that stick of and listen to me fuck her." The thug taunted once more.<br>"NO!" Ash screamed.  
>"Fine, it's your choice. You can watch instead." The thug said.<br>"I choose neither!" Ash bellowed.  
>"Well then what are you gonna do, stop me? If you take another step I'll fuck her anyways!" The thug tormented.<br>"Don't you dare touch her!" Ash threatened.  
>"Or what? Forgive the pun, but you're screwed either way!" The thug cackled.<br>"ASH, HELP!" Kate managed to let out a blood curdling scream. The next thing Ash heard was near deafening silence and then something that sounded like a punch to the face.  
>"I SAID DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Ash bellowed. He was so angry right now, he couldn't take anymore. Almost by instinct, he moved his hands to aim at what seemed like nowhere and bright blue energy began swirling into an orb of light. As the orb formed, Ash could feel heat on his hands and let the heat build up to the point where, much like the anger still flowing within him, he couldn't take anymore. He finally shot it in a straight line at what, again, appeared to be nothing. Ash grabbed for the flashlight after a short pause and aimed it at Kate and ran over to her."<br>"Kate are you okay?" Ash asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
>"I'm fine, Ash." Kate said as she hugged him tight.<br>"By the way, what was that?" Kate asked after they began walking home again.  
>"What was what, the orb of blue energy? I have no idea." Ash said. Then it came to him: That must have been what Arceus meant.<br>"What's wrong, Ash?" Kate said when she noticed he went silent.  
>"N-nothing, I'm just glad I could save you from that man." Ash said. He hadn't told Kate about his dream. Right when he started thinking he should, Ash and Kate arrived at her doorstep.<br>"I am, too." Kate said as she pecked him on the cheek again. Just after that, Kate's Dad came to the door.  
>"Ah, Ash my boy, how are you?" He asked.<br>"I'm fine sir." Ash said hesitantly.  
>"What's with that grim face, son?" Mr. Downsley asked. Ash proceeded to tell him what happened on the walk home.<br>"Well, I'm just glad you brought my girl home safe, Ash. And it's a good thing you decided to get that flashlight from your Mom, huh?" Mr. Downsley said. Ash chuckled nervously a bit:  
>"Yeah, it certainly was."<br>"Well, goodnight Ash and thank you." Mr. Downsley said.  
>"You're welcome and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow Kate." Ash said.<br>"Oh, you will, definitely." Kate said confidently with a smile. Ash waved as Mr. Downsley and his daughter waved back as he left waving for home.

He couldn't believe how strange it was, rescuing his best friend like that. What was that ball of energy and how did it come to be, in the Human World no less? He figured it was the power Arceus was talking about, but what did that have to do with…well anything, really? Ash continued home, his head feeling heavy from all the thoughts in his head.


	3. Transformation

Aura Masters  
>Chapter 3<p>

Ash was headed back to his house, still in awe about what happened earlier. Not just that he saved his best friend from an actual bad guy, but also about the way he saved her. Ash, however, was walking home to relax. He was going to get some dinner, talk with his Mom about what happened, and then go to bed. No big deal right?

"Oh, Ash I was so worried." Mrs. Ketchum said as she gave her son a hug.  
>"Really, Mom, I just went down the street. I'm fine." Ash replied.<br>"No, it's not that. Mr. Downsley called about what happened." Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash's face was frozen with a surprise look strewn across it. 'That was fast. How slow was I walking home?' Ash thought.  
>"He was trying to describe what happened and he couldn't. I guess you really impressed Kate, huh?" Mrs. Ketchum said in a slight teasing voice. As his mother was talking, Ash was working on making a plate of food for himself. When he sat down at the table, he realized the plate of food was three times the size of what he would normally grab. 'Did that blue energy really take that much out of me? How could I walk home like that?' He thought.<br>"It impressed me, too. I didn't know I could do that!" Ash exclaimed.  
>"What do you mean?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. As his Mom was saying this, he remembered that she wasn't there with him. 'But it felt so real, wasn't she with me when I pummeled that man into the ground?' Ash thought. It was obvious she wasn't really there with him, but for some reason, it felt like she was. Ash explained what happened to him and Kate, and how he saved her.<br>"Oh, that is awkward. Do you have any idea how that energy was focused into this ball that you launched?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. Ash shook his head and shrugged:  
>"No idea, but-" Ash started to explain. All of a sudden, the ground shook massively. Ash and his Mom could barely stand their ground. Soon after, the roof started to bulge upward. However, it wasn't being stretched, it was being lifted! However this was happening was a mystery, but Ash had an idea who it was. Sure enough, when the roof of his house was high enough off of the house itself, Ash could see the same figure that was in his dream the night before.<br>"Arceus!"Ash called. He couldn't believe it. He didn't expect to meet Arceus this way, before his mother too. His mother, Ash remembered, he needed to explain this to her and fast. Ash could only open his mouth as Kate and her Dad came bursting in the door.  
>"Ash, Mrs. Ketchum! We felt that earthquake just now and…whoa-" Mr. Downsley began. He, however, got cut off by the impressive and terrifying looking creature before him.<br>"What is that thing? Ash, does it want to take you from me?" Kate asked desperately, her face now full of tears.  
>"But I have to." Ash said. He looked up at Arceus, and through a spectacle of pure genius and wonderment, somehow vanished like nothing was in the house before that moment. The house's roof was intact and perfectly sound with the rest of the structure. In fact, the only sound to be heard was Kate's crying.<p>

Moments later, Ash and Arceus appeared at a place that seemed so familiar to Ash, like he'd been here before.  
>"Where are we, Arceus?" Ash asked.<br>"We are in the Great Hall. We are in space floating above the boundary between the Pokémon World and the Human World." Arceus reminded Ash. This was indeed the place where he was brought to in his dream. The carpet, Arceus' pedestal, everything was the same. One question that was now nagging at Ash slowly came out of his mouth:  
>"So, if we are in the space between the two worlds, we're not in either technically?"<br>"Technically speaking, yes, but the Great Hall is also the gate to the Pokémon World." Arceus explained.  
>"Ah. So anyway, what did you need me here for, and why did you take me away in front of my family and friends?" Ash asked.<br>"It was the only way to get you to come here. Besides, when you were here last, I knew you were the hero I was looking for." Arceus said.  
>"Wait so the dream, that was all-"<br>"Real, yes." Arceus cut Ash off.  
>"And Darkrai is really going to try and take over the world, and really has the two orbs you mentioned?" Ash asked further. Arceus gestured behind him so Ash could see the pedestal. Ash could also see two raised platforms at each side of the pedestal where it was obvious the two orbs should go.<br>"Well, if you need a hero, why don't you just send me down there?" Ash asked.  
>"I would, but I can't. If I sent you down to the Pokémon World as a human, Darkrai would immediately know of your existence and would try to overthrow me because no human is a threat to a Pokémon." Arceus explained while Ash spun around from trying to leave.<br>"So what you're saying is that I need to be a Pokémon to enter the Pokémon World, right?" Ash asked. Arceus nodded:  
>"That's right."<br>"Well then, go ahead." Ash said.  
>"Sure, but one last thing: none of the Pokémon you meet can know that you ever were a human or had lived in the Human World."<br>"Why not?" Ash complained.  
>"Because then the seal dividing your world from ours would be shattered and it would become even easier for Darkrai to take over both worlds."<br>"Oh, okay." Ash agreed. "Go for it." He added. Suddenly, Arceus began to glow bright white, so white in fact that Ash had to cover his eyes. In the following moments, Arceus was starting to shed this bright coloration and somehow Ash was becoming covered in the same light.

When the white light completely surrounded Ash, it disappeared a couple seconds later and Ash could clearly see that his body had changed. He was still the same height as before, but his legs and arms were now covered in black fur and most of the rest of him was covered in blue fur, except for his chest which was a cream white. Ash looked down at his chest, and noticed he had a silver spike jutting out from his chest. He turned over his paws to realize the same spikes were on the back of his paws. Also, he noticed sometime after, his face was being pushed out into a muzzle and all his teeth were sharpening themselves somehow and becoming more like canine teeth or fangs. The last thing Ash noticed was that he had a tail, and that his ears were not at the sides of his head but on top instead. The place his ears used to be were black and rounded and grew down into a pair of teardrop shapes on either side.  
>"W-what am I?" Ash asked worriedly.<br>"You, my hero, are a Pokémon called a Lucario." Arceus showed Ash his reflection in a mirror. Indeed, all the changes he saw took place, though now he could see a few things he hadn't really come to notice just yet. The two most notable were that he was standing on his feet where his toes used to be and he had a strip of black fur extending across his face where his red eyes were and came down his face to the top of his muzzle in almost the shape of a plus sign. A few other things noted, he thanked Arceus:  
>"You're welcome, Ash. I hope you well on your journey-" Arceus cut himself off, noticing that Ash had kneeled down and was grunting in pain.<br>"What's going on?" Ash asked in a slowly rising voice. He noticed now his voice was higher than it was before. He couldn't be, could he? Could he be becoming…female, but how, and why?  
>"I-I-I don't know. Everything was going well." Arceus said.<p>

Ash felt a pain like no other. While being turned into a Lucario was painless, what was happening to him now was torture! He could feel his insides changing, moving around to reflect the anatomy of a female Lucario. He also noticed, through short periods of opening his eyes, that his fur was changing coloration, and so were his eyes. A few moments later, Ash felt like the pain was gone and he, or she, could stand up. However, when Ash was about to stand, he doubled over in massive pain again. Something was growing. His chest felt like it was on fire, but it was expanding too. When the pain was gone, Ash stood up and looked in the mirror that was still standing there. A look of shock appeared on the Lucario's face.

"Arceus, what have you done to me?" the Lucario screeched while still staring at the mirror. Ash could now see that some of her fur had change color. Where everything was black before, had remained the same color, but the rest of her body fur and her tail were now white and her chest fur was now a striking dark blue. She also noticed that her eyes were now orange and two enormous dark blue orbs were now staring back at her. Ash had put her paw on one of these orbs and put pressure on it. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed with pleasure and elation. It didn't take long to figure that these were human female breasts, but on a Pokémon? It just didn't seem right.  
>"Change me back now!" Ash demanded, rushing up to him on her new spring like feet, which she was now accustomed to, even though it still felt like she was going to fall over.<br>"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ash! Frankly, once the transformation is complete, it is impossible for me to change the Pokémon back to human at will." Arceus explained. Ash was about to scream as loud as she could, but then stopped:  
>"Wait, what do you mean at will?" She asked.<br>"I mean, you can change back to human form, but not in the Pokémon World." Arceus explained.  
>"But how?" Ash asked again. She was on the brink of tears before Arceus had said this, but now she was intrigued.<br>"I will give you a device that lets you move freely between the two worlds." Arceus explained. Seconds later, a watch looking device appeared on Ash's wrist on her right arm. Ash admired the device on her right arm, noticing that it also told the time as well as having two buttons on top. Below the button on the left 'Pokémon World' was etched into the watch, and below the button on the right 'Human World' was etched. Ash felt like hugging Arceus for some reason, but she quickly remembered the spike on her chest right above her breasts. She didn't want to hurt him.  
>"Thank you, Arceus. Now I can show Kate, her Dad, and my Mom my new form!" Ash exclaimed. She started to walk out on him again and went for the watch on her wrist. Before she could do so, however, Arceus appeared in front of her:<br>"No! You can only be in this form in the Pokémon world and here in the Great Hall. As soon as you touch ground in the Human World, you will become human again!" Ash looked at Arceus with a slightly scared face, sweat starting to fall down the back of her neck, even though she was covered in fur.  
>"Hmmm….but it seems you're going to need help getting used to your new body." Arceus said, deep in thought. "Come to think of it, would you like a partner to help you as you start out on your journey, Ash?" Arceus added. Ash nodded.<br>"Can I choose my partner?" Ash asked. Arceus appeared to be shrugging:  
>"Sure, why not?"<br>"Great, I would like Kate Downsley here to help." Ash said.  
>"Of course she will have to be a Pokémon in the Pokémon World too." Arceus warned.<br>"I know." Ash said.

Moments later, Arceus showed up with a human girl standing next to him. Ash knew that this was indeed Kate, but also realized Kate didn't recognize him, or her as the case now was. Despite this, Ash couldn't hold her feelings in, she was just so happy to see Kate.  
>"Kate! I missed you so much!" Ash squealed.<br>"Uh, who are you?" Kate asked the monster that was now hugging her.  
>"Don't you remember? It's me, Ash!" Suddenly, Kate's eyes bulged and she grew a wide smile on her face as tears formed in her eyes:<br>"Ash, what happened to you? I mean, is it really you?" Ash nodded and she and Arceus explained the situation in its entirety.

"So, you asked Arceus for me as a partner to help you save both the Pokémon World and Human World? I'm in!" Kate agreed. Ash jumped up and down slightly, the new weight on her chest making her feel off balance. After she touched ground, Ash wrapped her arms around Kate, hugging her again. She let go of the hug, surprised that the spike didn't do any damage to Kate either time, so she asked Arceus:  
>"What's happening to my spike when I hug Kate? I mean, it's physically here," Ash said, flicking her chest spike with one of her retractable claws to make a metallic sound, "but when I hug her, it's like it's not even there."<br>"That's because it isn't." Arceus simply said. Kate and Ash looked at him questionably.  
>"Well, I've heard from Lucario that it has something to do with what the person is to you. That is, what you think of them. If you really like them it disappears, in a matter of speaking. But if you hate them, well you get the idea." Arceus explained.<br>"Cool." Kate and Ash both said in unison, both with smiles on their faces. Changing the subject slightly, Kate then asked:  
>"Well, are we turning me into a Pokémon or not?"<br>"Oh sure, do you have any preferences?" Arceus asked.  
>"Well, considering I don't know what they are, no I don't." Kate said bluntly.<br>"Very well, then." Arceus said. Soon after, he started the same process he did with Ash.

After the white light faded, Kate could see that her body was covered in white fur and that she looked similar to an ape. She also noticed gold plates covering her breasts and she had flames coming out of her head where her hair was and that she had a flame as a tail as well. She spun around, admiring her new body:  
>"Wow, I look great! What exactly am I, though?"<br>"You are a Pokémon called Infernape."  
>"Cool!" Kate said with a smile. Suddenly, she felt pain all over her body. The pain was overwhelming to the point where she couldn't stand and had collapsed to the floor.<br>"Kate!" Ash screamed as she knelt down to rest a paw on Kate's shoulder.  
>"I'm okay, Ash, really." Kate reassured. Her voice, however, sounded deeper than before and the flames on her head and tail slowly turned blue as she stood up.<br>"You sure, cause you don't look okay? I mean, you look fine, but-" Ash said. She got cut off by Kate belting out a scream as she looked in the mirror to find out what had become of her. Kate had become a male Infernape!  
>"So this is what happened to you, Ash?" Kate asked. Ash only gestured to her breasts and nodded slowly.<br>"Well, at least I'm not alone in this." Kate said.  
>"Yeah, I'm still just glad you're here with me Kate." Ash said.<br>"Me too, by the way, call me Kyle from now on 'k?" Kyle asked.  
>"Oh sure thing! Kate's not really a guy's name anyway!" Ash exclaimed. She and Kyle shared a smile and then both laughed.<p>

Soon afterward, Kyle and Ash both turned to Arceus. Arceus looked defeated, he had never wanted this to happen. He didn't want to swap the two heroes' genders on top of turning them into Pokémon. Ash was the first to speak up:  
>"How did this happen, Arceus?" Arceus shrugged, he didn't know what to say.<br>"I really don't know. I wasn't expecting this to happen." He replied. Kyle seemed deep in thought, so Ash asked:  
>"What's up, Kyle?"<br>"Oh, I'm just thinking maybe this has something to do with the two Orbs Arceus was talking about being gone." Kyle said.  
>"Hmm, you may be right, Kyle. Those two Orbs not only give Dialga and Palkia their power, but they also give me power as well. But now that Darkrai has them, my power is not at its full strength." Arceus agreed.<p>

"So," Ash began. She was finally able to get her mind off of what happened to her and Kyle. "What's the first thing we should do now, Arceus?"  
>"Well, in order to stop Darkrai and get Dialga and Palkia's orbs back, first you should search for the Tree Fragments. These objects are held by Pokémon called Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf." Arceus explained.<br>"Three Fragments? Uxie? Mespirit? Azelf?" Kyle asked, now more confused than before.  
>"Yes, those three Pokémon each hold an item dear to them. If the item is in my possession, then hopefully we may be able to stop Darkrai. Uxie holds the Fragment of Knowledge, Mespirit holds the Fragment of Emotion, and Azelf holds the Fragment of Willpower. It is your job to find these three Fragments and bring them to me so that those three shall lend me their power." Arceus said.<br>"We're on it!" Ash exclaimed, starting to leave again. She knew her mission and she figured she and Kyle could figure out where they needed to go along the way. However, Kyle stopped her by reaching out one of his hands, having Ash run into it. Kyle soon noticed there was a blush on the female Lucario's face and as he put weight on his hand, he could feel where his hand was as Ash blushed more. Kyle quickly took his hand away:  
>"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't-" Ash cut him off.<br>"No, it's fine. To be honest, I'm still not used to them." Ash said, placing her arms underneath her breasts and hugging herself gently. Kyle and Ash both smiled before returning their attention back to Arceus.  
>"You two need to know where you're headed first before you set foot in the Pokémon World. Not many Pokémon know where these Fragments are."<br>"Oh, okay, so where to first?" Ash asked.  
>"Well, all three Pokémon are in the Sinnoh region, first of all. Secondly, Uxie is located at Lake Acuity; Mespirit is at Lake Verity; and finally, Azelf guards its Fragment at Lake Valor. What I want you two to do is to go to these three Lakes and persuade the Pokémon there to lend me their power to stop Darkrai." Arceus explained.<br>"Got it." Ash said as she nodded confidently.  
>"We're on it. Just send us down to the Pokémon World and we'll be back with those Three Fragments." Kyle said just as confidently as his partner.<br>"Good." Arceus said. "Now let me send you two down to the Pokémon World so you can begin your journey." Arceus continued as he opened a portal behind him. The portal itself was a purple swirl imbued with spots of black light, and had a picture of what seemed like a forest with lush greenery and more of these creatures called Pokémon. The forest in the now moving frame surrounded a lake with an island in the center that seemed to glow yellow for a second.  
>"Goodbye Arceus and thank you." Kyle started.<br>"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can." Ash said as the both began to leave.  
>"Oh, before you go, I have something for you Kyle." Arceus said, stopping the two Fighting-types.<br>"What is it?" Kyle asked as he noted a watch-like item appear on his wrist.  
>"It lets you go between the Pokémon World and the Human World." Ash explained. "You will need this for your journey." He continued.<br>"Yes, now you two should be on your way." Arceus encouraged, as he led the pair of newly transformed Pokémon to the portal.

Ash appeared on the other side of the portal and took a quick glance around. She saw the same kind of forest she saw in the portal at the Great Hall. Ash could see creatures that obviously didn't look like her running around, but it didn't take long to realize she was in the Pokémon World. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, but couldn't make out what it was saying. She didn't need to however, because soon she fell to the ground and felt a weight on her back.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry Ash. Let me help you up." Kyle said as he stood up from landing on Ash's back. Shortly after Kyle helped Ash up, he looked around him.<br>"So we're in the Pokémon World, huh?" Kyle asked. Ash nodded:  
>"We sure are." Ash remarked. Ash looked around some more as she walked out of the forest a little ways. It didn't seem like they were where Arceus said he would warp them.<br>"Hey, Kyle, come here. I wanna show you something." Ash said.  
>"You sure, cause I can see all of you right now already." Kyle said. Ash gave him a blank stare.<br>"I'm joking, I'm joking. What is it Ash?" Kyle asked as he walked to the opening she was in.  
>"Wasn't there supposed to be a lake here?" Kyle asked.<br>"My thoughts exactly: I think Arceus may have screwed up again." Ash said.  
>"Well do you wanna try to go back there and tell him?" Kyle asked. Ash slowly shook her head:<br>"No, I don't. Besides, how would we get back up to the Great Hall?" Ash asked.  
>"No idea." Kyle said as he shrugged.<br>"Yeah, and anyway, it looks like we're in the Pokémon World. Maybe somebody happens to know where these three Lakes are." Ash reasoned.  
>"But don't you remember what Arceus said? He said not many Pokémon know where these Fragments are." Kyle explained.<br>"Yes, but he didn't warp us anywhere near the destination he showed us in the portal before we walked through it. Besides, he turned you into a guy and me into a girl!" Ash said.  
>"Good point." Kyle said as Ash smiled back to him.<p>

After a while of walking, Ash and Kyle happened across a Pokémon with white fur and one of its ears was covered in red fur. The Pokémon was collapsed on the ground and struggled to get up. As Ash and Kyle were walking towards it, the Pokémon backed away slowly.  
>"Please, don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you!" It was obvious the Pokémon was shaken up about something. The Pokemon was crawling backwards on its hands which had menacing black claws emerging from it and were colored the same red as the Pokémon's left ear and zigzag along its chest. Ash and Kyle both looked at the frightened creature.<br>"What should we do, we can't just leave it here." Ash said.  
>"You know, you sound a lot like your Mother now." Kyle pointed out. Ash realized she did, but she couldn't help it. She was a girl after all!<br>"I know, but what if whatever attacked this Pokémon comes back?" Ash asked. Kyle shrugged:  
>"You wanna help? Be my guest, I'm not stopping you." Ash suddenly grew a wide smile across her face and gently hugged Kyle, making him blush.<br>"Are-are you gonna help me, or-or not?" the Pokémon asked.  
>"Oh, of course, sorry." Ash apologized. She slowly approached the scared Pokémon:<br>"What happened to you?" Ash asked as she noticed the Pokémon's fur was covered in wounds and dried blood.  
>"I was attacked! I was just walking through the forest, when a couple of creatures that looked like giant snakes came out and attacked me. I was able to fight them off, but they wounded me pretty badly." The Pokémon said, still in fear for its life.<br>"Wait, so did you know anything about these creatures?" Kyle asked, now joining Ash knelt down on one knee. The Pokémon shook its head, but all of a sudden its eyes grew wide and had that same look of fear in them as before.  
>"What's wrong?" Ash asked.<br>"Th-th-they're right behind you!" The Pokémon screamed in terror. Ash and Kyle stood up.  
>"Ssssssssssssso, you're the pessssssssssst from before. And who might your friendssssssssssss be?" The Snake-like creature asked. The Pokémon that was now lying behind Kyle and Ash was too frightened to say anything.<br>"And what might your business be with this Pokémon?" Ash asked haughtily.  
>"My, my, that'ssssssssss ssssssssssssssome real sssssssssssssspunk, kid! I take it your trying to defend thissssssssssss overssssssssssized rat!" The snake taunted some more.<br>"What, are you too scared?" Kyle teased.  
>"No, no, no, by no meanssssssssss are we sssssssssssssscared. Me and my friendssssssssssss will just have to beat you before we finisssssh off our little morssssssssssssel." The snake said, shifting his eyes back to his friends and then glaring at Kyle and Ash.<br>"Well then, bring it on!" Ash taunted. Just as she said this, all three snake Pokémon lunged at her. Ash prepared an Aura Sphere, just as before, though now she found it much easier. Despite the blue ball of energy getting ready to launch faster, it only took out one of the three Pokémon that were now lunging at her. There were still two of these giant purple snake creatures attacking Ash, but all of a sudden, she felt a quick sensation of heat and the Pokémon that were going to attack her were gone. Ash looked quickly over to her left and saw Kyle punching and attacking the two snakes that were throwing themselves at her earlier. She soon realized that Kyle was now cornered and quickly needed help. Ash soon joined Kyle and started to attack one of the snakes that were now ganging up on her friend. As she was helping Kyle attack the Pokémon that were still able enough to fight, she felt a strange power in one of her paws. She sent this paw forward and hit the Pokémon attacking her with it. Her paw landed a clean hit and sent the Pokémon flying backward to the ground. Ash soon realized that the Pokémon that was now on the ground could hardly move, and when it moved, it hollered in pain.  
>"Nice shot, Ash!" Kyle said, as he sent the Pokémon he was fighting back to where the other one had landed.<br>"Thanks." Ash said with a bow. As Ash and Kyle looked on to the Pokémon they had easily beaten, they managed to lift their leader up on their backs and slithered away.  
>"Great job, you two!" The Pokémon with the white fur said as it stood up.<br>"Thanks. Are you okay now?" Ash asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine now. By the way, my name's Brianna." The Pokémon said.<br>"Hello, Brianna. I'm Ash, and this is my good friend Kyle." Ash said.  
>"Thanks again, you two, you saved my life out there. I thought those Seviper would eat me for sure." Brianna thanked again.<br>"No problem." Kyle said.  
>"Wait, those were Seviper? They're Pokémon, right?" Ash asked.<br>"Yes of course they are. What, you've never met a Pokémon before?" Brianna asked, quite surprised. Ash was about to shake her head when Kyle glared at her.  
>"Excuse us for a minute." Kyle said with a smile.<br>"Not a problem." Brianna said as they walked into the bushes behind them.

"What was that about, Ash?" Kyle asked.  
>"What? I've never seen a Pokémon in my life before. I can't help it!" Ashe exclaimed.<br>"Yes, well, remember what Arceus told us? Don't let anybody know we weren't always Pokémon?" Kyle asked.  
>"Yes I know, but I have absolutely no idea who or what these creatures are! I don't know if you've noticed, but there is no video game or anything out there in our world describing these creatures!" Ash retorted. Just as Kyle was about to scream at Ash some more, they both heard rustling from the bushes behind them.<br>"Oh, Brianna, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
>"I was just wondering if you two were okay. You seemed to be arguing rather loudly." Brianna explained.<br>"Oh, yeah, we're fine." Kyle lied. Brianna glared at him:  
>"Really?" She asked. "I think there's something you're hiding from me."<br>"No, not at all!" Ash lied.  
>"Yeah, sure." Brianna said. "You're not the only ones to come through here." She continued.<br>"We're not? What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked in astonishment.  
>"You may look like Pokémon, but female Pokémon do not have those," Brianna said pointing at Ash's breasts. "And besides, I can still smell the scent of Human on you." She finished.<br>"But how do you what Humans smell like?" Ash asked.  
>"Easy, they've been here before!" Brianna explained, "Not as Humans, obviously, but they've been here before."<br>"They have?" Ash and Kyle asked in unison. Brianna nodded:  
>"It was six years ago, and I was out gathering food with my Mom and Dad. While we were catching all these other Pokémon to eat, I slowly drifted away from where my parents were hunting. As I was walking, I happened into these two odd-colored Pokémon and one of them had her chest bulging out like you, Ash. Anyway, they asked me where they were, who I was, and something about Three Fragments which I had never heard of. I explained everything I knew to them but told them I had no idea what these Three Fragments were. They went on to say that Arceus had told them to go find them and bring them back to him." Ash and Kyle were shocked. So they weren't the only ones that Arceus had asked to help him. But maybe these Humans failed. Maybe they became too attached to themselves as Pokémon. Whatever the reason, surely the mission Arceus had entrusted them with was as hard as Brianna made it sound.<br>"Yes, but how do you-" Ash was about to ask when Brianna cut her off.  
>"Guys, the 'Arceus' that spoke to you is a fraud!" Brianna said.<p>

"A fraud?" Kyle asked. He and Ash were both astounded at this accusation. Surely this Pokémon was wrong.  
>"Yes. This 'Arceus' that I have heard you mention is nothing more than an illusion. He sends Humans here as disguised as Pokémon to collect the Three Fragments for him to regain his power. However, the Pokémon he sends are always discolored and always smell like Human." Brianna explained.<br>"But, how do you know?" Ash asked.  
>"Let me ask you this: Did this Arceus say anything about stopping Darkrai from taking over both your world and this one?" Brianna asked. Ash and Kyle nodded.<br>"And did he also say something about giving him the Three Fragments so that Dialga and Palkia could return to his side to stop Darkrai?" Brianna asked again. Again, Ash and Kyle nodded.  
>"Yep, that Arceus is a fake! Nothing more than a scam to make you lose your way in this world!" Brianna said.<br>"But how do we know you're not a fake?" Kyle asked. Brianna looked appalled.  
>"I'm astonished you would even think that! After you helped me, a weak and helpless Zangoose from all those Seviper! Besides, I said that all of the Pokémon created by this fake Arceus had breasts like your friend here." Brianna explained as she grabbed one of Ash's breasts and squeezed gently with one paw. "If I were one of these fake Arceus' Pokémon, I'd have breasts too, and I would not have white fur with red scars. I would have something like black fur with green scars instead. Is that proof enough for you?" Brianna finished, taking her paw off of Ash's breast. Kyle and Ash still stood there in amazement. It was still a shock, being given all this information at once.<p>

After a few minutes, and a fire was set up in a pit of rocks, twigs, and dry leaves, the information had all started to sink into Kyle and Ash's brains. There was still one question that was nagging at Ash:  
>"But Brianna, was there anything this 'Arceus' said that was true?"<br>"Yes, actually, there is. In fact, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf do guard items called the Three Fragments." Brianna said.  
>"But what do these Fragments do?" Kyle asked.<br>"I don't know. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if the only Pokémon that know are the three Lake Pokémon of Sinnoh themselves." Brianna explained. "However, Dialga and Palkia are perfectly fine. The Pokémon that's in trouble is the real Arceus." She finished.  
>"Well then, we have to help him!" Ash said as she sprang up from sitting on the ground. Brianna smiled:<br>"I like your spirit, Ash and I wish we could, but I don't even know where he is."  
>"But there's got to be some Pokémon out there that knows where he is." Kyle said with enthusiasm.<br>"Well, the three Lake Pokémon might. But that's all the way over in Sinnoh. We're in Hoenn right now." Brianna said.  
>"Oh, well let's get going right now then." Ash said as she started to leave. Again, Kyle stopped her, but was careful not to glomp her breasts this time.<br>"I love your spirit, Ash, I really do, but it's too dark out. Besides, I'm tired and I'm sure Brianna is too." Kyle reassured.  
>"Oh, why must you spoil everything, Kyle?" Ash asked. Brianna and Kyle started laughing as Ash sat back down on the ground. She was as anxious as ever to stop the Pokémon that lied to her and her friend. Ash couldn't imagine that the Pokémon that came into her dreams was a fake, but even so, she was willing and able to do anything at all possible to help the real Arceus. Ash let out a yawn shortly after.<br>"It sounds like you're tired too, Ash." Brianna said as she and Kyle burst out into laughter.  
>"Shut up!" Ash snapped at Kyle. Kyle just laughed harder:<br>"That's my girl! Well, we should probably get some sleep." Kyle said with a yawn.  
>"I'm with you two there. Goodnight." Brianna said as she lay down to go to sleep.<br>"Goodnight, Brianna. Goodnight, Ash." Kyle said.  
>"Goodnight, Kyle. Goodnight, Brianna." Ash said as she cuddled up to her breasts for a pillow and drifted off to sleep. She couldn't believe what happened to her today. She was transformed into a Lucario, a female Lucario with Human breasts at that, and her best friend was now a male Infernape. And just recently, she had found out that the Arceus that appeared in her dreams was a fake! She was so anxious to help the real Arceus, but was too tired, and wound up falling asleep hugging her own breasts out of pure bliss.<p> 


End file.
